


Ditched

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, whorehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemus leaves Jim at a whorehouse to find his own diversions, but Jim follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditched

********  


Artemus ditched Jim at the whorehouse. Jim was upstairs with not one, but two blondes, and Artemus wasn't in the mood. He ducked out the side door and took a deep breath of fresher air. Where to now? He knew just the place, and it wasn't far from here. It was an exclusive club. Not everybody could get in, and most didn't want to, but he did, at least tonight. 

Sometimes a woman wasn't enough. Artemus wanted more, something rougher. Jim wouldn't understand, and Artemus didn't intend to mention it. It was his life. He could do what he pleased with whomever he wanted. 

Two thugs guarded the door to the club, but Artemus knew the password and sailed on by them. He took a good look around through the cigar smoke. This club was darker than most. Who was out tonight? About everybody, it seemed. He took his whiskey to a table and waited. It wouldn't be long. The first two men that tried to join him, he discouraged firmly. They weren't his type - too blonde and girly looking. If he'd wanted a woman, he'd have stayed at the whorehouse with Jim. 

Artemus kept an eye on the crowd, and he suddenly saw the man he wanted tonight - tall, brown hair, broad shoulders, and a nice smile. Artemus got to his feet and made his way with his drink in hand. The man looked up and smiled an invitation. Artemus sat in the chair next to him. He didn't want to appear too eager, but he wasn't going to let this one get away. 

"I haven't seen you here before," the man said. 

"My work only brings me to town occasionally," Artemus said. The rule here was no names, but he was sorely tempted. "You alone?" 

"Not any more." 

"Good." Artemus grinned and finished his whiskey. He wanted it now. Right now. "Want to get a room?" 

The man leaned very close and kissed Artemus. Their tongues brushed, and Artemus wanted much more. Now. Damn it. 

"I don't want to wait," the man said. "How about an alcove?" 

Artemus stood up and practically pushed the man into a nearby empty alcove. The management had put them along the walls for this very reason. He would pay for it later with his next drink. The alcoves were dark and had a curtain, semi-private. They were large enough for two men to do whatever they wanted. Artemus unbuttoned his trousers and freed his cock. The man went to his knees to suck it deep. It felt absolutely great. No perfume, no giggles, no protests, just a wet mouth that would swallow. Heaven. 

The man was good at what he did, and Artemus wanted it to last forever. It didn't, and he twitched and spent. The man swallowed, increasing the pleasure. Leaning against the wall, Artemus gasped and shook. Too quick, but he'd get hard again very soon. He sat down on the small bench provided, and the man stood up. Artemus unbuttoned him and took out his cock - nice, not huge, but a good size. Clean too, that was important. Artemus pulled him closer and worked him until he cried out. He swallowed everything the man could give him. The man pulled away, and Artemus stood up. He wanted more. 

"No, I don't do anything else." 

Damn, and double damn. Artemus smiled through his frustration, and said, "Fine, thanks, maybe some other time. I'll pay." 

The man kissed him, buttoned up, and left. Artemus went to get another whiskey and pay for the alcove. He leaned against the bar and watched the show. Men, of course, but they looked like women. Some men liked a man who looked like a women. Artemus didn't get it. Why not get a woman then? A commotion at the door made he turn to see Jim falling in it and behind him were two unconscious thugs. Artemus moved as fast as he was able through the crowd to stand near Jim. If Artemus didn't intervene, the management might well shoot him and dump him in the ocean. 

"What the hell is going on?" One of the owners cocked his rifle. 

"It's okay. He's with me," Artemus said and raised his hands. "He's one of us. He must have forgotten the password." 

"You're responsible for him." The rifle lowered, but the owner still glared. 

Artemus nodded and applauded Jim's ability to stay quiet. He gently took Jim by the arm and led him to a table near the back. The bartender delivered two whiskeys. He leaned over and spoke in Artemus' ear. Artemus nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Now, he looked at Jim, who had on his best stone face. A good thing, that. 

"Well, you're in, what now?" 

"I was worried about you," Jim snapped. 

"You should know better," Artemus said. "You've walked into the lion's den." 

"Ar... Ouch!" 

"No names. None." Artemus smiled an apology. "House rules." 

"Okay, but why are you here?" 

Artemus watched the show, drank his whiskey, and considered his answer. Was Jim as dumb as he was acting? Not possible. 

"That was a stupid question, wasn't it?" 

"Yes, it was. Are you ready to leave?" Artemus didn't mention that it wasn't going to be that easy. 

"I don't know. The show's pretty good." Jim drank his whiskey. Two men passed the table on their way to an alcove, and he tracked their progress, destination, and could hear the action. Artemus couldn't wait to hear what Jim had to say about it. It was going to be good. "How come you never brought me here?" 

Artemus felt his eyebrows go into his hairline. That was not what he had expected. "It's not the kind of thing you mention over dinner, partner." 

"We share everything, even women sometimes," Jim said. His whiskey was empty. "You ashamed?" 

"No, absolutely not." Artemus motioned to the barkeep to bring them two more. He was stalling. The barkeep whispered one more time, and Artemus nodded impatiently. He was running out of time. 

"What's the big secret?" 

Artemus grinned at Jim and said, "Slug your whiskey back." Jim obeyed, and Artemus joined him. He stood up and went around to Jim, pulling him up. "This way. Don't argue." 

Artemus guided Jim into an alcove and almost laughed to see the expression on his face. Shock and worry, or was that lust? "I'll sit, you stand. The management doesn't believe you're with me, so here we are. It's better than a bullet in the back of the head." 

"This is the toughest whorehouse I've ever been to," Jim said. 

"Careful who you call a whore." Artemus frowned up at his partner. That had been very rude. 

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking." Jim put a hand on Artemus' shoulder in apology. 

"Vigilance is the key to safety. Too many people hate this," Artemus explained. "It's really no big deal, but these are the times we live in." 

"Are we really going to do this?" Jim sounded more curious than worried. 

Artemus reached out, grabbed Jim around the hips, and pulled him closer. "We can, if you want." 

Jim looked down, and Artemus waited patiently. If Jim had any prejudice against men, Artemus would hear about it now, or Jim could be worn out from the blondes. Jim's big hand moved towards his trousers, and Artemus smiled triumphantly. This night was turning out good, after all. Jim was much larger than Artemus' earlier fare. Artemus pushed Jim's trousers down just enough. The management might look in. He took Jim's cock in both hands and teased him. Jim gasped and laced a hand through Artemus' hair. Licking and teasing Jim's balls produced enough noise to allay any suspicions. Artemus was having a great time. He swallowed the big cock, and Jim orgasmed hard from the sound of things. Very nice. Jim tasted good. Artemus pulled away and stood up to unbutton himself. He was about to mess in his trousers. 

Jim's closed eyes popped open. "Do you want me to...?" 

Jim couldn't finish the sentence, and Artemus grinned. "No, lean against the wall like you're doing. I want your ass." 

"What?" 

Artemus got behind and laid his cock between those great ass cheeks. The top of his cock was nudging Jim's balls. Artemus began moving. The hot skin felt so good. Not as good as being inside, but Jim wasn't up to that. Artemus leaned forward, humped, and bit Jim below the ear. He smelled good, familiar, but new and exciting. Artemus reached a long arm around, and when his seed splashed up, he made sure to rub it all over Jim's half-limp cock. Now this was a night to remember. Jim reached down and locked hands with Artemus briefly. Their eyes didn't meet, only their hands. Artemus buttoned up both sets of trousers and laughed softly. He nudged Jim out of the alcove, and they went to the bar. Was Jim blushing? Artemus paid the tab. 

"Ready to go home?" 

"Yeah, the show's over," Jim said. He led the way, and Artemus winked at the bartender. 

******** 

Artemus never mentioned what happened that night and neither did Jim. They worked steadily, sometimes together and sometimes apart. Jim went out with more than a few women, and so did Artemus, but there were no whorehouses. Time and the Wanderer took them back to San Francisco. 

******** 

They decided with a look shared between them to go out for the evening. Colonel Richmond was expecting them in the morning, but tonight was theirs to do as they wished. Dinner was first, and it was quiet. Artemus couldn't quite decide what Jim was thinking. 

"Where to next?" Artemus wiped his mouth and pushed his plate away. 

"I'm thinking about heading over to our favorite whorehouse. A date seems like too much work tonight." 

Artemus smiled and nodded. "Okay." He was agreeing only that Jim was going. 

Jim paid for dinner, and the two men headed out to the street. The whorehouse was across town, and Jim hailed a hack. Artemus was still trying to decide what he wanted tonight. The hack rattled up, and Jim pulled open the door. "Coming?" 

Artemus smiled at the question. Jim wasn't sure of Artemus at all. "No, I'm going elsewhere." 

Jim looked away and back. "I'll catch up with you later then." 

Artemus nodded, and Jim went off in the hack. Where to go now? Artemus pulled out a cheroot and began walking towards the Wanderer. No women tonight and he wasn't up to a faceless encounter stuffed in an airless alcove. Too bad he didn't know the name of that fellow he'd been with before Jim showed up last time. Jim, now that was a thought. Artemus groaned and stopped to light up. All the good men were unavailable. Jim was unavailable, wasn't he? 

The Wanderer wasn't much farther, and Artemus went up the stairs. Tonight, he'd stay at home and read something illicit, with illustrations. He laughed and stopped with his hand on the brandy. Jim wouldn't go to the men's club, would he? Looking for Artemus? Was Jim that foolish? Artemus ran his hand through his hair. Not again. Jim wouldn't go there. Wasn't possible. Artemus poured that drink and sat on the gold sofa to drink it. Nothing to worry about. 

******** 

When Jim didn't return after a couple of hours, Artemus had that feeling in the pit of his stomach that said nothing good was happening. He strapped on his six-shooter and went to find his partner. He'd start at the men's club. His stomach had been wrong a time or two, but there was no reason to take a chance He hailed a hack and fidgeted during the ride over. He paid the driver, and was relieved to see the two thugs on door duty were conscious. The password had changed, but he knew it and went in with an eye for Jim and trouble. 

Amazingly, there was no trouble, but there was Jim. He was sitting at a table, watching the show. Artemus stayed in the shadows to watch Jim, not the show. Several men propositioned Jim, but he waved them all away and seemed content with his whiskey. This was an opportunity that Artemus wasn't going to let pass by. 

"Can I join you?" Artemus asked softly. 

Jim looked over his shoulder. He didn't smile. "Sure." 

"How's the show tonight?" Artemus sat down, and his friend, the barkeep, brought him a whiskey. 

"Pretty good." Jim paused. "I was hoping you'd turn up." 

"Work only brings me to the city occasionally." Artemus smiled and wondered if Jim would play along? "I've missed you." 

Jim smiled, and Artemus felt his heart melt into his boots. 

"I'm always around," Jim said. "You with a friend tonight?" 

"Yes, and he's the best." 

"Would he mind?" 

"You ask him, you know him better than I do." Artemus sipped his whiskey. This conversation had taken a turn to the odd. 

"I did, but he's a bit confused at the moment." 

"He's not the only one." Artemus rubbed his forehead. Was that a yes or a no? "If you're not interested, I can find someone else." 

Jim sat up a bit straighter. "No, don't. I just don't want you to think that you don't have choices." 

"I know exactly who I am and what I want." Artemus leaned close and ran a hand up Jim's strong thigh. "Do you?" 

"I thought I did." Jim stared inside his whiskey glass. "But lately, I haven't been so sure." 

"Why don't you go home and think it over?" Artemus pulled back. "There's always another time." 

Jim drank his whiskey and didn't answer. Artemus enjoyed watching Jim watch the show. Did Jim know those were men? Artemus listened to a man gasping. It seemed unusually loud, and Artemus refused to meet Jim's eyes. He wanted Jim to be sure. The first time had been fun, but there was so much more to share, and Artemus wanted it all. 

"Want to get a hotel room?" Jim asked suddenly. 

"You buying?" Artemus couldn't resist. He didn't want to seem easy, after all. 

"I could take you home, I guess. That's free." 

Artemus laughed. "Three can be fun. You have a wife or partner?" 

Jim's mouth fell open and then, snap, he pulled himself together. "I have someone who cooks and cleans, but he has the night off." 

Ouch. Jim was after blood. Oh well, Artemus had started it. "Too bad, I bet he's handsome." 

Jim stood and lifted Artemus up by the jacket. "Home, now." 

Artemus was surprised. Jim was feeling a mite aggressive tonight. "If you're sure?" 

"Oh, I'm sure." Jim gave him a small nudge towards the door, and paid the bartender. 

******** 

Jim paid the hack driver, and Artemus waited for him. Was Jim going to go through with this, or was it all a tease? Artemus began to regret leaving the bar. There, it had been a game, but here it was more serious. He followed his date inside and decided that this show wasn't over, not by a long shot. 

"Nice place," Artemus said. 

"Thanks." Jim took off his coat and loosened his cravat. "It's my home." 

Artemus sank down into the sofa and took the brandy Jim handed him. Jim was giving him a look that was speculative. Artemus smiled. "So, you go there often?" 

"No, you?" 

"Often enough," Artemus said. Was that a growl he heard rumbling from Jim's throat? No, it wasn't possible. "You're the first I've gone home with." 

"Good," Jim said. "What's your name?" 

Jim was still playing the game, and it made Artemus want to laugh. "No names, remember?" 

"We're not at the bar. Maybe I want to see you again." Jim sat down next to Artemus and ran a blunt finger around the curve of his ear. 

Artemus shivered. Just one touch and he was hard, ready, and willing to do anything, but first. "I have a partner." 

"I'll shoot him." Jim's tongue replaced his finger. "He deserves it for letting you out of the house tonight." 

Artemus stood up and unbuckled his gun belt. It was far too tight. "Where can I put this?" 

"Desk is fine." Jim looked like a wolf intent on his prey. "Why don't you undress and I'll watch?" 

"You're not even going to offer me a bed? Just a quick one on the sofa?" Artemus made sure his voice was whiney and placed his gun down on the desk. 

Jim came after him. "I should lean you over the desk." 

Artemus swallowed hard. He was playing with fire tonight, but he wouldn't back away from the flames. "I bet you say that to all your boyfriends." 

Jim stopped and laughed. His fingers went to his vest, and Artemus helped. Jim was naked to the waist in two shakes, and Artemus touched each muscle. He'd always wanted to and now was his chance. Jim let him for a few minutes before starting on Artemus' shirt. Artemus tossed it on the sofa. The talking part of the evening was over, now on to the good stuff. 

"Come on to the stateroom," Jim said. 

Artemus smiled, and followed Jim's tight ass through the train. It was nice to be pampered with an actual bed. Jim's blue trousers were unbuttoned by the time they cleared the hallway, and Artemus stripped them off right after the boots were gone. Jim's cock leaked, and Artemus wanted it now. Right now. The bed was behind his knees, and Jim stepped in until Artemus was sitting. He held Jim's cock and sampled it. Jim tasted good, even better than Artemus remembered. How had he gone so long without this? The hands in his hair were insistent. Jim was impatient, nothing new about that. Artemus liked it slow and easy, but not tonight. 

Artemus broke away, resisted the hands, and unbuttoned his trousers. His cock ached to be loose. Jim leaned down and yanked Artemus' boots off. Artemus slid his trousers off, and they hit the floor. Jim pushed him onto the bed, and they groped each other. 

"How do you like it? Ropes, gags, shackles, hard, fast, or slow?" Artemus teased. He was curious. 

"I like it all," Jim said. "But I need it now." 

Artemus laughed and licked back down to Jim's cock. "Roll over to your hands and knees." 

Jim flipped over without any comments, and Artemus smiled at the beautiful sight. His hands knew what they wanted, and they grabbed Jim's ass. Artemus went under Jim's hips and sucked him deep. 

"Swallow it, like you did last time," Jim gasped. 

Artemus adjusted his position slightly and took Jim all the way to his hairs. Jim's ass worked and Artemus pushed a finger inside it, reaching deep for the pleasure spot. He immediately began to swallow come, and there was more than enough. Jim gasped and jerked. Artemus couldn't decide what he wanted next. There was so much here to explore. He let loose of Jim's cock, but teased his ass a little more, forcing him to gasp. That ass was definitely getting it tonight. 

Artemus pulled his finger out gently and moved up until his cock was at Jim's face. Jim had his eyes closed. Artemus leaned back against the headboard, grasped Jim by the hair, and tugged him into his lap. Jim didn't resist. He was still gasping from his orgasm. 

"Return the favor, please," Artemus commanded softly. Jim fumbled around, but guided by the hand in his hair, managed to do a decent job. Artemus enjoyed the sight as much as anything. "Get ready to swallow." 

Jim pulled back a little so only the tip was in his mouth and Artemus lost himself. "Oh God, yes," he groaned. He reached down and stroked the last bit into Jim's mouth before collapsing over to his side. Jim came up so they were face to face. "We're done, right?" 

"We're just getting started," Artemus said, "unless you want me to leave." 

Jim groaned, and Artemus tucked him in close, stroked, and kissed him. Jim's body was made for having sex, and all night long. Artemus spent some time licking Jim all over; even his ass got a workout, which made him gasp and blush. When Jim was hard again, Artemus was ready. 

"Got any liniment around here, or salve?" Artemus asked with a grin. He thought he knew the answer. 

"In the dresser over there," Jim said. 

Now that was interesting. Artemus didn't realize Jim kept it so close at hand. "Lots of boyfriends, huh?" 

"Lots of aching muscles," Jim said. 

Artemus grabbed it up and straddled Jim, "You want to go first or me?" 

"Uh, I..." Jim's green eyes weren't sure. 

"How about me, then you'll know how to get it done." Artemus really wanted to go first. "Roll over again." 

Jim did this, and Artemus put the salve on his cock. He eased a slick finger up Jim's ass and made him suck air. Jim was going to like this. Two fingers and he was completely relaxed. Artemus spread Jim's legs a little more and pushed his cock inside with a groan. Jim clenched his fists. Artemus waited, teasing him by stroking Jim's cock with his hand. When Jim dropped his head, Artemus began fucking him. Slow, so slow, and then faster. God, it felt good, better than anything. His come tore out of him, leaving him breathless and aching. Too fast. Would there be a next time? He bit and licked Jim's shoulders for a minute and then pulled out. 

Jim's cock was very hard now, and Artemus put on the salve for him. He didn't go slowly as Artemus had. Jim pushed inside in a blink and went to work. Artemus adjusted and enjoyed the mauling. 

"Yes, yes," Jim gasped. 

Artemus smiled and tightened his muscles to help Jim along. Jim bit Artemus hard on the neck and orgasmed deep inside him. Jim was in no hurry to get off, and they lay together, breathing deeply. 

"Thanks, that was great." Artemus kept his tone light. It had been phenomenal, but Jim didn't need to know that. 

"It was great. Are we done now?" Jim kissed him on the back of the neck. 

"Only if you're tired. One more time?" Artemus laughed. 

"Oh, shut up." 

******** 

Jim was sleeping on his stomach, and Artemus slid out of the bed, trying not to wake him. Artemus pulled up his trousers and picked up his boots. 

"Where ya going?" Jim wasn't asleep anymore. 

Artemus wasn't quite finished playing. "Home." 

"Stay with me." 

"I'm not sure you really want that." Artemus looked away. "I'll go home to my grouchy partner. Your housekeeper will come back to work, and we'll all go back to our normal lives." 

"Artemus, get over here. I'm tired of the game." 

"You don't want me around full-time, James. I'm a very demanding lover." 

"Brag, brag, brag. I'm fully aware of your talents after last night, now come here. We have an appointment this morning, and I want to get some sleep." Jim patted the bed. "Now." 

Artemus put his boots back under the bed and took off his trousers. He'd warned him. Jim would have to deal with this now, because Artemus wanted more and often. Jim pulled him down, and they lay together. 

"You're sure?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Jim said. "From now on, it's you and me, partner." 

"And the occasional woman or man." 

"If I can find the energy." Jim closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Artemus kissed him and smiled. 

********

The End


End file.
